


On the Market

by wonderminterplus



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Monsters, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds himself lost in a super natural market. Hopefully his friends can get to him before something else does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Market

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of explaining. This is set in this fic canon I have going where Vivi becomes the first mortal queen of the dead and undead, and she, Arthur, and Lewis are in a poly relationship.

The market place was really not a good place to be lost in. Especially a supernatural one when one was oh so human. Like Arthur. Involved with the supernatural community as he was he was still a mortal. And that made him a walking target in this world.

Staying in the castle they have been living in since Vivi became queen of the dead and undead was a option. But after weeks of staying in the dreary place he had been going a bit stir crazy. Vivi had caught him trying to draw up plans for a swiss army arm upgrade. She told him to get some time out of the castle.

Vivi had looked like she wished to join them on an excursion. But then the ever present advisor had shown her ghostly face and told Vivi that the king and queen of the catacombs collective had arrived and if they were not greeted soon, they were likely to start chewing on the wooden furniture. 

So it was only him, Mystery, and Lewis out in the market that day. At least, it was until he somehow got separated from them and lost them. Not a good situation. He did not like the stares he got as he walked through the market. Some of the looks reminded him of the look a lion had before it chased it’s prey. Arthur moved a little faster away from those particular beings.

He should had taken the advisors suggestion of wearing the official royal emblem on his person. Chances were that most beings were not willing to attack him if he had proof he was favored by royalty. Why had he been so stupid and forgot all about that before going out?

Deep in mental self scolding he nearly ended up walking into a small, green man with large bat like ears.   
“Watch it buddy!” the goblin yelled.

“Sorry!” Arthur cried, jumping back a bit.

The goblin glared at Arthur a moment, then spat at the ground before Arthur’s feet before he stumbled off.

“Humans.” the goblin grumbled before turning the corner.

“Thanks for ditching me you guys.” Arthur grumbled to himself.

And to think Lewis was the one who insisted he keep close. He knew the dangers of the community all too well. So much for best laid plans though. He was going to complain so much when he found Lewis. If he found him.

Asking for help was an option. The only problem was that so far there was no one he could stop to ask for help that didn’t look like they might eat him. He had stopped a man with short horns on his forehead before, but quickly backpedaled when the man grinned with him with sharp teeth and his eyes went jet black.

Arthur was losing hope when he spotted the stall that was selling glass ornaments. The woman at the stall seemed less intimidating than everyone else he had seen so far. At the very least she didn’t look like she would eat him. So he approached the stand.

“ Excuse me, Have you seen a skeleton with pink flame hair and a dog?” Arthur asked the woman.

The woman stopped her work of polishing a glass globe long enough to look at Arthur.

“Well… you don’t belong here do you?” the woman said, her cloud grey eyes studying him.

“Yeah, not really. Which is why I’m looking for my friends.” Arthur replied.

The woman stepped out from behind the stand, giving Arthur a better look at her. Now that Arthur got a better look at the woman he realised that she wasn’t as human looking as he first though her to be. The woman had the lower half of a bird. A big bird of prey to be exact. Arthur wasn’t an expert on birds but her lower half looked like it belonged to some kind of hawk. A harpy, Arthur realised.

“I’m sorry. I have not seen your friend. Where did you see them last?” the woman asked.

“Somewhere around the tavern.” Arthur said.

The harpy nodded a moment.

“The crowd gets thicker there. So easy to get lost. You’ve made no deals or haven’t taken any food from anyone you don’t know I hope.”

“Can’t say I have.” Arthur said. “Someone did offer me a trade for my metal arm. But I’m kind of attached to it.”

Arthur grinned a bit at his little joke. The harpy didn’t smile.

“Good. If you want to fly back home without any trouble, don’t do any of that.” the woman said. “You may end up in a fate worse than death.” she said.

“Thanks for the warning.” Arthur said, just a bit creeped out now.

He had turned then to go but the harpy continued to speak.

“I’m serious. Be careful little bird. Not everyone here sticks to what is sold in the stalls. And surely someone will notice your spark.” the harpy said.

Arthur paused, a frown crossing his face. This hadn’t been the only time he had heard remarks about his energy or mentions of a spark. They spoke as if there was something… strange about him. Something that he himself should know but didn’t. And that bothered him.

It was growing to be a tiring subject too. With a sigh he spoke in a annoyed tone to the harpy.

“Everyone keeps saying stuff about my energy. What does that even mean?” Arthur asked.

He turned to face the harpy woman. But he quickly realised she was gone. Stall and all.

“Of course you’re gone.” Arthur grumbled.

With the harpy woman no longer there Arthur set off to continue his search for Mystery and Lewis.

It was dusk and Arthur was still lost. He was fairly positive that he had passed the fountain square five times so far and that streets have disappeared when he knew that they had once been there.

This was just so bad. If this place creeped him out during the day, how was it going to look at night? He didn’t want to find out. Arthur paused a moment to get his bearings, rubbing at his robotic arm in a anxious gesture.

“You must be lost.” a voice cooed into his ear.

Arthur yelped and whirled around to face the speaker. There were two beings behind him. Tall, pale women. One of them was just a bit taller and dressed in pale green silks. The shorter one was more modern looking in her clothing choices, wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

Somehow he knew they were vampires. Something about the way they moved and looked at him. The shorter one looked far too bubbly to be a vampire though, given the way she was grinning and just about bouncing place.

‘I asked if you were lost.” the shorter vampire said.

Without really thinking Arthur answered.

“Yeah, I’m a bit lost.” Arthur admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish look on his face. “I don’t suppose the market has a intercom system or something?”

The vampires glanced at each other a moment. The shorter vampire began to giggle and the taller one attempted to hide a smile behind her hand.

“He’s adorable! Just so clueless.” the shorter vampire squealed.

“Hey!” Arthur cried.

“Now Crystal, let’s not get enamoured so quickly. We’ve just met this young man.” the taller vampire said.

“But Jade, we see so few humans in this area. Their usually smarter than this to come here.” Crystal whined.

“I’m starting to get offended here.” Arthur said.

Jade shook her head and looked to Arthur.

“I’m sorry young man, my fledgeling can be a bit… eager, time to time. She’s only five hundred so it’s to be expected.” she said.

“She’s doesn’t look a day over four hundred. Really.” Arthur said.

Of course he couldn’t hold back the ever so cliche joke, even when in possible danger. Crystal giggled despite the lame joke.

 

“I like him! Come on Jade, I haven’t had a pet in so long.” Crystal said.

Arthur froze a moment, quickly starting to make connections at what Crystal was angling at. And too little too late did he realise he was being circled by the two vampires.

“Hey, wait a second here-” Arthur started to say, eyes darting left and right to look for an escape route.

The vampires weren’t listening. 

“Can I keep him?” Crystal asked.

Jade sighed.

“Very well. Please don’t break this one so quickly though. The last one hardly lasted five years.” Jade said.

“Yay!” Crystal cheered.

“I have to go.” Arthur said, attempting to break through the small circle.

He didn’t make it. In one swift movement Crystal had his metal arm and was bringing it up against his back. Arthur cried out in pain.

“Ooo, shiny arm.” Crystal said.

“Looks like someone had to replace a limb at one point. Interesting.” Jade noted.

“Does that mean it comes off?” Crystal asked.

A horrifying, fanged grin came to her face as she said it and Arthur felt more pressure pulling at his metal arm. It occurred to him that she intended to rip it off. He could put it back on later, that was true. But besides calibration issues there was the fact that it was attached to some nerves and to rip it off would be horribly painful.

“Stop!” Arthur cried, prickles of pain starting.

Crystal continued to pull. As the pain increased Arthur felt himself start to remember. The cave, being possessed by some gibbering, laughing thing. Then Lewis falling...dead. Pain, no more arm.

He must have blacked out at one point because suddenly he realised the pressure was lessening and that Jade and Crystal’s attention was no longer on him.

“Keep your hands off him.” a voice snarled.

Lewis had arrived. And he looked fairly upset if the ghostly flames spreading to his broad shoulders were any indication. Flames, even pink ones, were good indicators of anger.

Mystery was there too and growled at the vampires. Jade glanced down to the dog with a frown and a studying look. For a moment it looked like Mystery was glaring at her.

“Stay out of this, skull boy.” said Crystal, flashing her fangs at Lewis.

“Crystal wait. Something's off here.” Jade said.

Crystal ignored Jade, hissing at Lewis and Mystery.

“It’s mine! Get your own!” she snarled.

“I’ll say this once. Let him go.” Lewis said, calmer then the situation merited. 

Even as calm as he sounded his eye sockets were blazing and his fists clenched. 

“Go die again!” Crystal shouted.

Lewis tilted his head just a bit.

“You do realise if you hurt him not only do you earn my wrath, but Queen Vivi’s as well?”

Jade stepped forward, her frown deepening.

“What are you talking about? It’s only a mortal. I’m aware that Queen Vivi is indeed mortal but that does not mean every mortal is under her protection.” Jade said.

“Maybe” a voice said from behind Lewis’s broad frame. “But that’s me and Lewis’s boyfriend you’re messing with.”

Vivi stepped out from behind Lewis now, her eyes narrow and hard.

“And well, that does bother me.”

Vivi’s tone was the one she only had when she was not in the mood to tolerate any bullshit. The tone even made Crystal flinch.

“But I-” Crystal said.

Jade grabbed Crystal’s shoulder before she could continue.

“I’m so sorry your majesty. My friend was not thinking. Please forgive us for this whole incident. Crystal, release the human.”

Crystal pouted but released Arthur. Arthur instantly ran to his loved ones and hid behind Lewis.

“Don’t let this happen again. Now go.” Vivi said, expression still stone.

Jade nodded and pulled the still pouting Crystal away. She did pause to give Mystery another odd look. Then she continued off. Vivi didn’t stop glaring until they were out of sight. Instantly the stony expression fell and turned to that of relief.

“You scared us!” Vivi cried, hugging Arthur.

“Sorry Vivi. I didn’t mean to get lost. Just glad you guys found me in time.” Arthur said, hugging Vivi back.

Lewis leaned in once Vivi released Arthur, looking Arthur over.

“Are you okay?” Lewis asked, placing a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“As I can be.” Arthur said, inspecting his metal arm. “Crap! She dented the metal!” 

“I’ll fix it when we get back.” Vivi said. “Right now I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Next time I’m putting you on a leash so I don’t lose you.” Lewis said.

“One, who says i’m ever coming back here. Two, if you would avoid any terms that have to do with pets for awhile…”

The three headed back to the castle, secure in the knowledge that they were for the moment, safe. Elsewhere Jade and Crystal finally stopped where they thought it safe.

“First pet i’m interested in a while and it’s under protection. Great. “Crystal mumbled.

“I’ll get you a different human.” Jade said in a soothing tone.

“I wanted that one.” Crystal pouted.

Jade shook her head.

“Yeah, well, there’s a kitsune with them. And I’m not messing with one of those. Let’s just forget this whole thing happened. It be best if we did.” Jade said.

“Fine.” Crystal muttered. 

Jade made a mental note to keep an eye on her fledgeling. She did not need her to end up staked for something stupid. And getting involved with a kitsune usually was. 

Something she was sure those mortals would figure out on their own.


End file.
